The Daily Routine of a Vortigaunt
by Blaastoid
Summary: This is my first story post on here and I wrote this in one morning. I did intend this to be very short and not have any more added to it. This is about Xiiro, a Vortigaunt that "lives" in City 25 and his daily routine.


Xiiro is a Vortigaunt living in City 25, he wakes up at 5am every morning to the brutal beatings of the Combine. Xiiro is reminded everyday of his life as he awakens, stricken with poverty and having no freedom. Being a slave.

Xiiro must get up from the cardboard box beds with the other 15 Vortigaunts in his designated pen. The Civil Protection troops throw in every morning 3 dead Headcrabs for the Vortigaunts to eat. In the middle of the pen is a barrel with a burning tire inside, this is all that keeps the poor aliens warm and the only source to cook food with.

After 10 minutes of sharing the meal the Vortigaunt's pen is unlocked and each one is assigned to their specific duties of the day. At 5:20am Xiiro must go into the kitchens of City 25 and prepare all the morning meals for the Civil Protection troops.

Xiiro, Orgvaal, and an elder, Kruul, spend every second until 6:30 cooking oatmeal, making toast, and squeezing juice for the troops breakfast. Xiiro sets the giant lunchroom tables with plates, cups, and silverware. If Xiiro breaks one rule of the kitchens guidelines he will be severely punished with s stun rod so that he learns better next time.

Hungry, the Vortiguants serve and watch the Civil Protection eat their meals and must wait until they are done so they can spend another hour and a half cleaning up after breakfast. With only Xiiro, Orgvaal and Kruul the dishes take a long time, and the Civil Protection guards trying to rush them by stunning them with the stun rods doesn't help either.

At 9:00am when Xiiro finishes the breakfast duties he is escorted down into City 25's bowls and is forced to recharge the cities generators for 2 hours. All he does is stand there and drain his naturally electromagnetic functions into the machine. When he is done charging his generator he is left exhausted and fatigued.

Xiiro is then escorted to City 25's giant repair factory and from 11am to 1pm he spends his time with most of the cities Voritgaunt population fixing Combine weapons and vehicles, Headcrab shells, lock systems and vending systems.

At 1pm, Xiiro and the other Vortigaunts, are brought back to their pen where they are given their final meal of the day. The Civil Protection toss in more dead Headcrabs and buckets of dirty water. The Vortigaunts would cook the Headcrabs with their naturally powers but the Combine created special bracers that they wear to suppress the flow of electricity in them. So once again they roast the Headcrabs over the barrel fire.

From 3pm to 5pm Xiiro is sent into the public bathrooms facility to clean. He is given a mop and bucket of already dirty water. It is especially hard when the Cities citizens who dislike Vortigaunts come in and beat Xirro mercifully.

From 5pm after cleaning the bathrooms him and some other Vortigaunts must collect all of the Cities dead bodies of the day from the streets and houses. When all the bodies are collected the Vortigaunts heave them over the Cities walls and into a ditch that surrounds City 25. The smell is horrid and Xiiro's eyes water from the decaying stench of each human corpse he picks up. He never thought he would ever have to handle a dead body of anything, he had to grow up fast to survive in this world.

From 8pm to 10pm Xirro is given an old broom and must sweep the long, windy streets of City 25.

Xirro sweeps the days trash and excrement out of the roads and into the gutters. He pushes all the unwanted things from the sidewalks into the lonely alleys of the City. By this time Xiiro is extremely tired and wants nothing more than to sleep or lie down. But the Civil Protection beat him till he stands and finishes his daily duties.

Xiiro must wash and refuel the Combine trucks that they drive through the Wasteland from 10pm to 12am. He might wash up to 12 trucks in one day. Sometimes critters from the Wasteland like to attach themselves onto the Combine's trucks and surprise Xiiro by jumping out and attacking him. This is a nice, friendly surprise on his part.

Finally by the time midnight comes along, after being beaten and worn out, Xiiro finally receives what he has been praying for all day. A chance to rest. All of the Cities Vortigaunts are locked into their pens and left to sleep, without any more food.

Xiiro is left trying to go to sleep with the thoughts of his same routine in his head.


End file.
